Untitled So Far
by oddstick
Summary: DEAD This is a crossover between DMC and Buffy: The Vampire Slayer. Somthing's up in Sunnydale and everyone's fav devil hunter is trying to find out what. Chapter 5 is here!
1. The Meeting

Hi everybody! This is my first fanfic to put on the web so help me out. Just so you all know I have NOT finished the game yet but I more or less know what happens. I DO NOT own Devil May Cry or Buffy: the Vampire Slayer. If you hate it or you love it please let me know. Thank you and enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Buffy sighed as she twirled the stake in her hand. There had been no slaying for a week and she was way past being restless. As she headed towards the entrance to leave, she heard an odd clacking sound, like pieces of wood being hit together. She stood still and listened to the strange sound as it approached. Suddenly the sound was replaced by another. Buffy ducked as two daggers flew past where her head had just been.  
  
She stood up, pulled out her wooden stake, and prepared for the attack. She nearly laughed out loud at what she saw. A man-sized wooden doll was limping its way towards her. She noticed that it had pulled out another pair of daggers. Buffy put her fists on her hips and asked, "What the heck are you supposed to be? Pinocchio?"  
  
When the creature was within a few feet of her it leaned forward and screeched in her face. Buffy started to fall as the powerful wind blew past her but she found herself caught. String had become attached to her, impairing her movements. She had become the puppet!  
  
Buffy tried to struggle as the doll glided up to her. The creature brought its dagger across to slash her but then its whole hand went flying after a bullet passed through it's joint.  
  
The doll backed up quickly and looked around. Buffy suddenly fell to the ground as the strings that had held her up disappeared. She picked up the stake where it had fallen and brandished it like a sword. As she looked for the doll's weak-point, a sword tip appeared then disappeared in its belly. Buffy backed up as the owner of the sword leapt over the doll's head and brought the sword down with him. The man hacked and slashed at the doll until all of its parts were scattered on the ground.  
  
Buffy gasped for air, not realizing that she had been holding her breath during the small battle. The man turned and walked toward her. He sheathed his sword behind his back then said, "Hey hot stuff. You okay?"  
  
"Uh…Yeah. Thanks. You know I could have taken him on myself. I didn't need your help."  
  
"Uh…huh. Whatever," the man turned to leave when Buffy noticed the blood pouring down his arm.  
  
"Stop! You're hurt." She grabbed his other arm and pulled him back. We need to get that cleaned up. No telling what that thing's weapons had on them."  
  
"I'm alright. It's just a scratch." He turned to leave again.  
  
"No! I…I owe you something for helping me out back there."  
  
The man looked into her eyes. His eyes widened for a split-second but he showed no other emotions. Buffy wasn't even sure she had seen that much.  
  
"Alright. I'll come with you."  
  
"Good. Come on. By the way, my name's Buffy. What's yours?"  
  
The man turned to look at her as they exited the cemetery, the moonlight reflecting off his white hair. "Dante." 


	2. The Warning

Thank you all sooo much for your reviews! I know that my 1st chapter was a bit rushed and I'm sorry. I'll try to slow it down a tad. Does anyone know what kind of demon Sparda was? If he even had a 'kind?' Thank you Nemi for the info on the marionettes. Anyways, due to popular demand here is Chapter 2. (trumpets blare in the background)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As Buffy walked next to Dante, she couldn't help but wonder who or what he was. Her slayer senses were going crazy. But she couldn't help but feel a strange sense of trust towards him either. He had helped her when she was in danger. She was fully aware that he could be a player in a trap to capture her, though. Buffy smiled to herself. Giles was going to be so pissed at her when they showed up at his place.  
  
Dante noticed her smile. "What is it?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Just thinking of something funny." The two were silent on the rest of the short trip to Giles' house.  
  
Buffy opened the door and was greeted by several familiar faces. The whole Scooby Gang was there, minus Spike. "Hi! Why is everybody here?" Buffy asked as she walked in.  
  
"Hey Buffy! What took you so long? We were waiting for you so we could have a meeting," Xander said.  
  
Before Buffy could answer, Giles asked, "Who is this?"  
  
Buffy turned around and noted that Dante had followed her all the way into the house without an invitation. 'So he isn't a vamp. That's one down, a hundred more critters to choose from,' she thought. "Everyone, this is Dante. He helped me kill an evil Pinocchio."  
  
"First of all I saved your pretty face from getting sliced and diced, and secondly that 'Pinocchio' was a Marionette," Dante corrected.  
  
"A Marionette?" questioned Giles.  
  
"Yeah, it's a man-sized puppet that's controlled by the demon who possess' its strings," said Dante.  
  
"I've never heard of a demon like that before," Giles said.  
  
"Well…now you have." Giles glared at Dante then removed his glasses to clean them. Dante smirked inwardly at the old man's frustration.  
  
Buffy broke the awkward silence. "Okay Dante, you sit there and Willow and I will clean that wound up."  
  
"No thanks, like I told you it's just a scratch." Dante put his hands out in front of him to fend her off. "Seriously, I'm fine."  
  
Willow stood up and examined his arm. "That's a lot of blood, but…"  
  
"But what, Willow?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I see no wound."  
  
"What? But earlier there was a huge gash that was gushing out blood!"  
  
"Whoa, Sis. That was more information than I wanted to hear," Dawn said from her seat on the floor.  
  
"I told you it was nothing," Dante said trying to back away from the gawking women.  
  
"No, you told me it was just a scratch! How the heck did you heal so quickly?" Buffy demanded.  
  
"I…heal fast. Always have." Dante backed up even further, uncomfortable with the inquiring questions.  
  
"Maybe he's a Slayer," Dawn suggested.  
  
"No way," Xander said, "There can't be another one running around and plus, he's a guy."  
  
"What does being a guy have to do with it?" Anya asked.  
  
"I think the only male slayer that ever existed lasted like a day or something because of his big ego."  
  
"ANYWAYS! Let's get back to the point," Buffy interrupted. She turned her attention back to Dante. "Who are you?"  
  
"I already told you that, babe," Dante said sarcastically.  
  
Buffy growled, grabbed Dante by the neck, and pinned him to the wall. "Who are you?"  
  
Dante just laughed. "Do you really think I'm going to tell you, a Slayer? It really must be true of what they say about 'dumb blondes.'" Buffy bared her teeth and tightened her grip. Her 'slayer sense' screamed for her to kill him.  
  
"You know luv, he does have a point," Spike said from the doorway. He walked up beside Buffy and studied Dante.  
  
Dante wrinkled his nose and glared at Spike. "What?" Spike demanded.  
  
"A vampire. Your kind have a very distinct scent…Gah!" Dante choked as Buffy tightened her grip.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?" she practically screamed.  
  
"Calm down Buffy." Giles placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're not going to get any answers out of him if you choke him to death."  
  
Buffy sighed and released her hold on Dante. He rubbed his neck and said, "Well that was invigorating. Can we do it again sometime?"  
  
Giles held Buffy's shoulder a little tighter. "Dante," Giles said, "Would you please tell us who you are?"  
  
"Ha! Now you think being polite is going to get me to tell you?"  
  
Suddenly Buffy got an idea. "Spike, hit him," she whispered.  
  
"Wha?" He looked at her then quickly understood her motive. Spike dove at Dante but all he caught was air…and the floor. Dante had sidestepped with incredible speed.  
  
Dante looked at Buffy and raised a sarcastic eyebrow. "You didn't think I was just gonna stand still for him did you?"  
  
Spike took this small diversion to grab Dante's ankles and pull his feet out from underneath him. As soon as he did so he grabbed his temples and grimaced. Dante instinctively kicked out at Spike and caught him in the jaw. As he stood up, he grabbed Spike by the collar of his shirt and held him a few inches away from his face.  
  
Before Dante could take any other actions, Buffy stopped him. "Wait, don't hurt him. Spike, are you okay?"  
  
Spike opened his eyes and looked down at Buffy. "Yeah, I think nothing's broken. Except for my jaw. But other than that I'm alright."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Well?"  
  
"Well what? Oh that. Yeah well it hurt a little bit but only half as much as when I hit a human."  
  
Dante was confused by this conversation. "What are you two talking about?"  
  
Buffy turned her attention back to Dante. "If you would kindly put him down…"  
  
Dante released his grasp and let Spike fall to the ground. He grumbled something under his breath as he went to stand behind Buffy.  
  
"Thank you," Buffy said. "Now for a slightly different question. What are you?"  
  
"We are not going to go through that again are we?" Dante whined.  
  
"Not if you answer me."  
  
"I think my welcome has officially become expired. I'm leaving," Dante headed towards the door.  
  
Buffy moved in front of him. "Not yet. Answer my question."  
  
Dante glared down at her then quicker than any of them could see he pulled out a pistol. He held the ivory pistol in between Buffy's eyes. "I don't like killing humans for nothing. But if I have to I will." The whole room was dead silent.  
  
"I think you're bluffing."  
  
"Are you sure? You don't know me too well."  
  
"I don't think you could do it."  
  
Dante scowled. In the blink of an eye, Buffy ducked, pulled out a stake, and plunged it into Dante's gut. Dante stumbled back in shock. He had misjudged how quick this 'Slayer' could move. Everyone stared at Dante as he smiled at Buffy. He slowly pulled out the stake and tossed it on the floor at her feet. The whole group stared in amazement as his wound quickly disappeared.  
  
"Well, now you know how I heal so fast."  
  
Spike was the first to speak. "No demon or any other creature I know can heal that quickly."  
  
"What kind of creature are you?" Giles asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"I don't have a kind."  
  
"Bu…But how did you do that?" asked Willow.  
  
"That was so cool!" exclaimed Dawn.  
  
Dante looked around the house. He saw a pile of ancient books having to deal with witchcraft, demons, and the underworld. He turned back to the group. "You seem like smart people. Do all the research you can about the Devil Emperor because something's up in Sunnydale and I have a feeling it's gonna be big and bad." With that Dante turned and walked out the door leaving Buffy and the others speechless.  
  
I hope you liked that. R&R, good or bad. I demand it! Was the ending OK? What's going on in Sunnydale? What will be the group's reaction when they find out who Dante really is? The only way you can find out is by coming back soon. Next chapter will be here shortly! 


	3. Confusion and a Confrontation

Thank you so much for your reviews. I had no idea my fanfic was going to be liked by so many people. (tears swell up in eyes) It makes me feel so special. Bwaaaaaaah haaahhhh! (Don't worry, they're tears of joy!) Alrighty then, let's get on with Chapter 3!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
'I am such an idiot!' thought Dante as he walked into his hotel room. He leaned Alastor against the wall then slumped down on his bed. The mattress was hard and lumpy but it was better than nothing. Dante only knew a few things about the legendary Slayer. He hadn't even been sure that one existed. When he had looked in Buffy's eyes at the cemetery he had seen her incredible strength. It wasn't as strong as his own but she could still kick some serious demon butt if she wanted to.  
  
'Why didn't I just tell them who I was?' Dante asked himself. 'Because you didn't want them to know that you're half devil, stupid.'  
  
Dante sat up and rubbed his temples. He was starting to go soft. He grabbed his duffel bag from beside the bed and pulled out an extra shirt then decided against it. Instead he pulled out Ifrit. He had suppressed the flame so they wouldn't burn his bag but now he let the full blaze come to life.  
  
He grabbed Alastor from its resting-place and headed out the door.  
  
Meanwhile, Buffy and the others discussed what they had just encountered.  
  
"What the bloody hell just happened?" exclaimed Spike.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I would like to know. Where exactly did you pick this guy up, Buffy?" Xander asked.  
  
"I was patrolling in the cemetery when this 'Marionette' showed up. It screamed at me and some weird strings picked me up like a puppet. The 'Marionette' was about to attack me when Dante shot off its hand. He fought it and won. He asked if I was okay then turned to leave. I saw that he was hurt and told him to come with me so we could clean up his wound."  
  
"Buffy, I cannot stress enough how much trouble you could have gotten us all into," Giles said. "He could be an ally with any one of your enemies. We know that he is as strong as a Slayer and has incredible healing capabilities and speed."  
  
"I am fully aware of that Giles but I have a weird feeling about him. I don't think he's all evil, kinda like Spike," Buffy said as she sat down on the sofa.  
  
"I am all evil."  
  
"Yeah whatever," Dawn said. "So what do we know about that 'Devil Emperor' he mentioned?"  
  
"The Devil Emperor? Hmm, I think I remember something mentioned about him in one of these books," Giles said as he rummaged through his books.  
  
"Well I for one thought it was very kind of Dante to give us a tip like that," chimed in Anya.  
  
"What? Kind? Where did that come from?" Xander questioned.  
  
"Well he could have gone on a killing rampage like most of the weird and strong people we meet. He didn't even attack us."  
  
"B…But he pulled a gun on Buffy!"  
  
"Only because he wanted to leave and she was being pretty mean to him for no reason."  
  
"No reason?" Buffy butted in. "I have a right to know what kind of people run around with swords in the middle of the night killing demons!"  
  
"Slayers?" Dawn suggested.  
  
"Dawn, he cannot possibly be a Slayer. My senses were going crazy around him. There's something dark in him but I'm not sure..."  
  
"Aha! Here it is!" Giles said as he held the book up for all to see. "It says here,  
  
'According to legend, 2000 years ago while snow was falling on a clear, freezing night on Earth, a fierce devil prince was born deep in the darkest pit of the netherworld.  
  
He grew rapidly. Within a short time he gained his full powers and took over the Devil Throne. His first act as ruler of all devils was to declare himself emperor of the Devil Kingdom. His next feat was an invasion of the human world. His plan was to conquer it and rule over both the lower and upper realms.  
  
But a powerful devil-knight known as Sparda took pity on humans for their brief, transient lives. In fierce battles he defeated all the Devil ruler's armies and finally imprisoned the emperor himself in a sealed vault.  
  
Having achieved his victory, Sparda abandoned the Devil Kingdom to live in the human world. He married a human woman and soon fathered a half devil, half human son.  
  
But beware, mankind. After 2000 years, the cursed Devil Emperor will be released and will return to invade the human world once again.  
  
Sparda's son must be our protector!  
  
-From Devil World History (age unknown)  
  
housed in the Library of Forbidden Books.'"  
  
"And?" Buffy asked.  
  
"That's all it says. That's all the information about the Devil Emperor."  
  
"Well, where is this 'Library of Forbidden Books'?" asked Spike.  
  
Giles set the book down and said, "From what I've heard it was buried in an earthquake 500 years ago."  
  
"Oh well that's just real helpful."  
  
"Has the 2000 years already passed?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes, about two years ago. I guess Sparda's son was successful."  
  
"Who is Sparda?" asked Dawn.  
  
Giles picked up the book again and looked in it. "There isn't anymore information about him or his family. We'll just have to do more research. Willow will you look on the Internet for any information on the Devil Emperor or Sparda?" Willow nodded and instantly went to work on her laptop.  
  
"I'm going to go to Willie's bar and see if he knows anything about what Dante warned us about," Buffy said as she headed out the door.  
  
"I'm coming too. I need a drink," Spike said as he followed her out the door.  
  
Giles turned to the remaining Scoobies and said, "Alright, let's get to work." A series of moans was the reply.  
  
Dante was walking around looking for trouble. He needed a challenge to work on and he still hadn't found out what was really happening in Sunnydale. He needed to ask some questions. He headed for the park hoping to find some demon that could at least talk.  
  
It didn't take long for Dante to find a challenge. As he turned a corner, he saw a shadow move. It skimmed across the ground then its dark substances came together to form a Shadow. "This shouldn't be too hard," Dante said as he pulled out his pistols. The Shadow seemed to snicker.  
  
Dante dodged to the side as another Shadow projected its head like a spear. 'Great, now I have two to fight,' thought Dante. He heard more hisses behind him. He turned and saw three more Shadows closing in. 'Oh crap.'  
  
Suddenly all five Shadows attacked simultaneously. Dante jumped into the air and fired wildly. He tried to aim for just one but they moved to quickly. These Shadows were stronger than any of the ones he had faced before.  
  
As soon as he landed, he was caught by one of the Shadow's spinning attacks. He stumbled and tried to recover but was soon grabbed by another Shadow. As soon as it let him go, Dante triggered Alastor. He sprouted his wings and took flight. He hovered just out of the Shadows range.  
  
'There's too many of them and they're stronger than I remember.' Dante concentrated on healing as fast as he could but his strength soon gave out. Alastor powered down and Dante fell to the ground. The Shadows attacked with fury.  
  
Buffy and Spike exited Willie's bar. He hadn't known anything, even when Buffy had threatened him repeatedly. Spike hadn't even dared to try to order a drink with Buffy in her bad mood. The two walked silently down the sidewalk. Buffy suddenly stiffened.  
  
"What is it?" asked Spike.  
  
"Come on," Buffy said as she ran towards the park.  
  
The Shadows took turns pummeling Dante. He had no time to recover. He didn't even have the strength to summon Alastor or Ifrit. Every time he tried to get up the Shadows beat him back down.  
  
Dante was about to try for one last attempt of attacking or even escaping when the Shadows all stopped. Dante looked around. The Shadows had formed in a tight circle around him but none were attacking. Dante struggled to stand up and finally succeeded.  
  
A brilliant violet blue lightning bolt struck the ground in front of Dante. As his eyes adjusted to the dark again, Dante's jaw went slack. Nelo Angelo stood in front of Dante. He smirked at Dante's dumbstruck expression.  
  
"I'm guessing you're surprised to see me."  
  
"I killed you. Back on Mallet Island." Dante said as he tried to look more intimidating. It didn't really work.  
  
"No. I was close to death. Mundus was going to finish the job but he thought I would be more valuable alive. He thought correct." Nelo Angelo walked a slow circle around Dante, examining him. "I have come to deliver a message…." He stopped in mid-sentence and turned his gaze beyond the Shadows' circle. He turned back to Dante, plunged his sword in his gut, and said, "We will continue this later." He twisted the blade slightly then pulled it back out. In a flash of lightning, Nelo Angelo and the Shadows were gone.  
  
Dante clutched his stomach and fell to the ground. He didn't even notice when Buffy and Spike ran to his side. "Dante! Dante, it' s me Buffy. Are you okay?"  
  
Dante opened his eyes. "Is that a trick question?" he managed to say before he slipped into the darkness of unconsciousness.  
  
Is that suspense for ya or what! So how was it? Please tell me! (Dante sarcastic to the end. Tee-hee) Don't worry people, there will be little to no romance between Dante and Buffy. Ick-wouldn't that be nasty. Just so everybody knows, demons are the critters below devils. And yes I know Nelo Angelo is Dante's brother. Those Shadows were way stronger than average, like big boss strong. And Dante may be a little rusty with no real action around. Chapter 4 is on the way! 


	4. The Confession

Okay, thank you all so much for your kind words but in my opinion that last chapter's action scenes were kinda crappy. I get too impatient when I write. Remember, according to the Buffy-verse, vampires are classified as demons. Thank you, Psi Yameneko for Sparda's demon type. I had a few other suggestions but I like yours the best.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Giles finished bandaging Dante's torso. He turned to Buffy who had been anxiously looking over his shoulder. "If what you told me is true, it's amazing that he even survived."  
  
"Yeah. I just want to know who that demon guy was."  
  
"Did you hear anything of what they said?"  
  
"We already told you all we saw," replied Spike. "The demon guy appeared out of nowhere and started to talk to Dante. He spotted us, stabbed Dante, and disappeared with all of his cats."  
  
"It's like a twisted, evil version of Seigfred and Roy," Xander commented as he looked up from the book he was researching.  
  
"Hey everybody!" Willow said. She read the article from the computer screen. "Listen to this, Sparda was a Greater Pureblood demon which means he was directly descended from one of the fallen angels. He was one of the highest-ranking devils in the netherworld. He took pity of the humans and fought against the Devil Emperor when he declared an invasion on our world. After Sparda defeated the Devil Emperor he resided in our world and married a human wife."  
  
"Well duh! We already knew most of that!" Spike interrupted.  
  
"Wait I haven't finished. Giles remember when you read about the legend from that book, Devil World History? Well it said that Sparda only had one son but here it says that he actually had two. Not much is known about them except that one of them was killed at an early age along with his mother. The two boys had strange powers even as small children."  
  
"Whoa. What about the son that killed the Devil Emperor the second time?" asked Buffy.  
  
"This page hasn't been updated for the past five years. I've e- mailed the webmaster to see if he/she has anymore information though."  
  
"Willow you are the man! Er…woman!" Xander said as he approvingly slapped her back.  
  
"Thanks Xander. But I think I'm going to keep looking for information." She turned back to her laptop and started typing.  
  
Buffy was about to say something when she heard a groan behind her. On the couch Dante stirred. "Dante. How do you feel?" Everyone dropped what they were doing and turned to look at Dante as he awoke. He slowly sat up, clutching his wrapped stomach.  
  
"I've been better. What happened after I passed out?"  
  
"Spike and I brought you back to Giles' house to get you fixed up."  
  
"You shouldn't have bothered. But thanks anyway, babe." Dante started to unwrap his bandages.  
  
"What are you doing? I just finished binding that!" Giles protested.  
  
Dante ignored him and unwrapped the bandages completely. Everyone was in shock at what they saw. The only evidence that he had been hurt previously was a thick line of newly healed flesh and the specks of dried blood.  
  
"Now that," Xander said, "is freaky."  
  
"How the heck did you heal so quickly?" Anya asked.  
  
"Do we have to start with that again?" Dante groaned. He slowly stood up.  
  
Before anyone else could reply Giles asked, "Dante, where did you get your Flame Gauntlets?"  
  
"Wha?" Dante started to ask then noticed that he still wore Ifrit.  
  
"When I was tending to your injuries I tried to remove them but each time any of us got near them the flames increased. Where did you get them and why don't they burn you?"  
  
"I…found them. I went through a…er…ceremony."  
  
"The last place anyone saw Ifrit's Gauntlets was on Mallet Island and that was the person who put them there."  
  
Dante was speechless. How had this old man acquired so much knowledge?  
  
"Well?" Buffy said. "Answer him."  
  
"I…was on Mallet Island when I found them."  
  
"No mortal man has ever gone there and returned alive," Giles simply stated.  
  
"Well I did."  
  
"I also noticed Alastor's Thunder Sword. Did you get it there also?"  
  
Dante felt stripped. He couldn't hide anything from Giles. He just couldn't come up with a believable answer for the man, besides the truth. "Yes."  
  
"Why were you on Mallet Island?"  
  
"I was trying to find someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The creature that killed my mother and brother," Dante spat out as he thought about Mundus.  
  
"Who was this creature?" asked Buffy, adding her voice to the interrogation.  
  
Dante was silent for a while. His eyes fell to the floor. 'Should I tell them?' he thought. 'Oh well. It'll be good to have some allies in this place. Better for them to find out from me.' "I was trying to find Mundus, the Devil Emperor."  
  
"The Devil Emperor? But according to the information, he was killed two years ago by Sparda's son," Willow said. Then realization hit her. "YOU are Sparda's son?"  
  
Dante nodded and sat back down on the couch. "Two years ago, I was summoned to Mallet Island. I fought Mundus and won."  
  
Everyone silently stared at Dante in shock. "Well, that explains a lot," Buffy said. "So, you're half demon, huh?"  
  
"Half devil," Dante corrected. "Demons are below devils."  
  
"Whatever," Spike remarked from the back of the room.  
  
Dante met his eyes. "I've killed plenty of vampires before. You don't want to get on my bad side."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. "Ooh. I'm sooo scared," he said sarcastically.  
  
Dante smirked and turned his attention back to the rest of the Scoobie gang. The awkward silence was finally broken by Buffy. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Like I said earlier, something's up. I'm not sure what yet but I'll found out soon enough."  
  
"How do you know something's going to happen?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I can feel the negative energy in this place. It's almost as bad as when I was on Mallet Island."  
  
"Well this is a Hellmouth. There is always negative energy around here. How do you know it's not everyday stuff?"  
  
"When I first came here I wasn't too sure but my encounter tonight proved it."  
  
Buffy suddenly remembered the big, demon guy. "Who was that demon that stabbed you?"  
  
Dante was quiet for a while, contemplating his answer. "Nelo Angelo. I had to fight him on Mallet Island. I thought I had killed him but I guess not. If he is back then there is no reason Mundus can't be back either."  
  
"Why would he want to come back if both Sparda and yourself beat him?" Willow asked.  
  
"Well, he probably wants to take over the world, cause a lot of destruction, and stuff like that, and well…get revenge on me. That's just off the top of my head."  
  
"Dante, what did…Nelo Angelo say to you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"It's not your concern. He is my business." Dante stood up to leave.  
  
Buffy quickly blocked his path. "Everything that has to do with evil in this town is my business. What did he say?" She jabbed him in the chest with her finger.  
  
"Don't threaten me. I could kill you faster than you could blink."  
  
"I just blinked." Buffy stared at Dante. "You don't scare me Dante. I think we could be allies against this Mundus guy but you have to cooperate."  
  
"I don't need your help. I can take care of everything."  
  
"Yeah, just like you did earlier tonight."  
  
Dante glared down at her. Then he was distracted by small electrical charges flowing through Alastor. "Something is here." He stepped around Buffy and headed out the door.  
  
Buffy and the Scoobies followed him out. "What is it?" Giles asked.  
  
"Vergil," Dante whispered as he held his amulet that was hidden under his shirt.  
  
"What?"  
  
Lightning crackled and spread across the sky in a spider-web pattern. A bolt struck in the middle of the road. The dark knight, Nelo Angelo appeared in its wake.  
  
"I see you have already healed. Who are your new friends Dante?" he said as he slowly approached.  
  
Dante moved in between the group and Nelo Angelo. "They are none of your concern. What do you want?"  
  
"I came to give you a message but not here. You must come with me."  
  
"Do you think I'm an idiot? There is no way I'm going anywhere with you!"  
  
"Have it your way." Nelo Angelo was suddenly engulfed in blue-violet flames and disappeared. Dante quickly tried to decide where he would appear. He didn't have to look far.  
  
"Eep!" Dante had come up behind Buffy and gotten her into a chokehold.  
  
"Now, Dante, you can either come with me peacefully or I can take this mortal back to my master for a nice little treat."  
  
Dante looked at the group. They had all backed away in fear and shock. Buffy was trying her hardest to break Nelo Angelo's grip but he was far stronger than any demon she had faced.  
  
Dante sighed. "Fine. If you let her go, I'll come with you."  
  
"No deal. She stays with me as long as you are. Just a safety measure."  
  
Dante growled, his eyes starting to burn red. He walked towards Nelo Angelo and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Let's get this over with."  
  
The Scoobies watched as the trio disappeared in a column of electricity.  
  
*Sighs in relief* Finally, Chapter 4 is done. Sorry it took so long; I had a major writer's block attack right smack in the middle of it. I really like Spike but he doesn't seem to be showing up too much in this story. Alright, people thanks again for all your reviews. Now please do so again for this chapter! (Hopefully *crosses fingers* the next chapter won't take as long) 


	5. *Author's Apology*

Hi everybody. First of all, I would like to apologize for the extremely long wait. I started the fifth chapter but only got up a paragraph or two. Then I just sort of stopped. My DMC muse abandoned me, I guess. I soon lost most of my interest in Buffy: The Vampire Slayer. I didn't continue the story because I was afraid that if I wrote it would end up being really stupid because I didn't have that right.um. 'writing feeling'. That sounds weird doesn't it? *shrugs * I just didn't want to ruin the story for all my reviewers. After a few months, I found out what it feels like when you read a good story and the author never continues. I read my reviews and decided I would attempt to continue my story. I'm not too sure about these next chapters but I hope they make you all happy. Once again I apologize for my lateness. 


	6. A New Enemy

Hey everybody! Well, here is the long awaited Chapter 5!! I'm sorry it's so short. I'll try my best to continue and make the chapters longer. I would like to dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers. Once again, thank you all for your support!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Dante stumbled as the trio reappeared in a dark room. The rush of the transportation had a dizzying effect on him but he soon recovered. Buffy gently messaged her temples.  
  
"So.what's the message?" Dante asked Nelo Angleo.  
  
"Follow me." Nelo Angelo dragged Buffy along with him as he exited the room, Dante following behind them.  
  
A few torches dimly lit the room they entered. Even though they were in some sort of cave the place looked halfway decent. There were elegantly carved chairs set around a small round table and red lengths of cloth were draped on different places on the rocky walls.  
  
"Nice place, Angelo. Very homey," Buffy said as she struggled to get free again.  
  
"He doesn't live here, I do," came a voice from the back of the room.  
  
Dante pulled out Ebony but a look from Nelo Angelo made him lower his arm to his side. "Who are you?" he asked.  
  
A woman in her early twenties stepped from the shadows. Her dark brown hair was waist-length and she had very pale skin. The fabric of her scarlet dress whispered quietly as she approached.  
  
She looked at Nelo Angelo and said, "Vergil, let her go, please."  
  
He loosened his grip and Buffy twisted away from his reach. Dante grabbed her arm and pushed her behind him. He raised his pistol again and pointed it at the woman.  
  
"You don't want to do that, Dante," she said. She made a small motion with her hand. Dante grunted as he fought to keep his arm up, but he lost and his arm fell to his side.  
  
"You're a witch," Buffy said as she stood beside Dante.  
  
"Yes, I am. My name is Lilith."  
  
"What do you want with me?" asked Dante.  
  
"I would like to ask you to join me, Dante. Your skills could help me greatly."  
  
"Join you? Are you nuts? Why would I want to join you?"  
  
Lilith smirked. "Because if you don't, you will die. If you come with me, you will live forever and rule over all the Hells."  
  
Dante cocked an eyebrow. Buffy stirred by his side. "Just what are you planning to do?"  
  
Lilith laughed. "Do you really expect me to tell you little girl? You shouldn't even be here. Virgil, bring her to me."  
  
The Dark Knight teleported over to Buffy, grabbed her arm, and teleported next to Lilith. "Hey! Let go of me!" Buffy struggled in Virgil's iron grip.  
  
Dante snarled and pulled out Ebony again. He aimed it at Lilith's head. "Let.her.go," he demanded harshly. "She has nothing to do with this."  
  
Lilith smiled again. Dante was starting to really HATE that smile. "Well, well.what is this? I think you've gone soft Dante. Caring for a human's life even though you barely know her. Hmmm." She tapped her chin thoughtfully.  
  
"I'll give you a choice Dante. Either you join with me or this girl dies."  
  
Dante answered by firing his pistol. The bullet sped through the air, to Lilith's head. Suddenly an opaque light enveloped Lilith, deflecting the bullet. The shield disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.  
  
"Now, now Dante. Don't lose your temper. I'll even give you an hour's time to think about your answer," said Lilith as she smirked upon seeing Dante's stunned expression.  
  
Before Dante could reply in any way, Lilith snapped her fingers and he disappeared in brilliant flash of red light.  
  
"Dante!!" screamed Buffy. "What did you do? Where is he?"  
  
Lilith ignored her questions and turned her attention to Nelo Angelo. "Virgil, make sure our guest is made.comfortable." Virgil nodded his head then teleported out of the room along with Buffy.  
  
Lilith gracefully walked over to one of her chairs and sat down. She smiled at no one in particular. "Dante.I will have you.one way or another. But before I make you mine, I think I'll have a little fun." Her evil laughter filled the red room.  
  
  
  
Dante landed with a thud. Without thinking, he rolled to his feet and pulled out his twin pistols. His jaw fell slack when he looked around. He was back in Buffy's front yard. He put his guns away.  
  
"Dante!" someone called behind him. He turned and was met by the anxious faces of Buffy's friends. Dawn was the one that had called out his name.  
  
They ran to his side. "Dante, what happened? Where's Buffy?" Giles asked.  
  
"They're keeping her prisoner," he answered numbly.  
  
"Who? Who is keeping her prisoner?" asked Xander.  
  
".Nelo Angelo and Lilith."  
  
"Is she alright?" Dawn asked, her face a perfect example of worry.  
  
Dante looked down at the girl's face and couldn't help but feel a tinge of regret. "I don't think they'll hurt. They still need her to get to me."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Willow asked.  
  
"Nelo Angelo took us somewhere to meet a really strong witch named Lilith. She wants me to join her. She's given me an hour to decide if I'm going to join her or not. They're holding Buffy prisoner to get to me."  
  
Everyone was silent, except for Spike. "Well, what are you going to do?"  
  
Dante slowly headed to the house. "I.I don't know."  
  
*****  
  
Well, there you go. MWAHAHAHAH!! Cliffhangers are so fun. *evil grin* This story's is about half way done. Still not to sure yet. Anyways, stay tuned! 


End file.
